


No Suprise

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: He almost expects it.





	No Suprise

He's had this dream before. The hands touching him, the caressing tongue, all of it is familiar. He just doesn't know who the other person is.

He's moaning now, as those long fingers work their way inside of him. The mouth is nibbling on his neck. He arches into them, he's so horny that he's pretty sure that he's going to explode if whoever this is doesn't fuck him right the fuck now.

Maybe the fact that it's a guy should freak him out a little bit, but it feels way too damn good, so he lets it go. The hard cock of the other guy is pushing into him and all he can do is whimper and thrust his hips.

Then the other person is all the way inside of him and begins thrusting hard and deep, just the way he likes it. A hand wraps around his cock and strokes a few times, before he's losing it and coming all over the two of them, the other man not far behind.

Then the dream changes. The guys curls up next to him and he turns over to look at their face.

Really, he shouldn't be surprised at who it is after all.

It's just Jay.


End file.
